


20. betrayal

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [20]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: He had felt bad, insisting on making Jaskier journey to Kaer Morhen with them but it was safer, he wasn’t going to leave him for Nilfgaard to find. He had been asking for Geralt to bring him to the keep for years, so he would get over it, Geralt was sure of it.He goes back to cleaning his swords, when suddenly Jaskier moves next to him as if he’s reaching for something and then he sees a flash of silver –“Jaskier, what—”
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: febuwhump 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	20. betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to day 1

He will not relax until Jaskier is back in camp. He had tried to convince the bard not to go, but he was helpless to his pleas, his fluttering eyes, and he had stood no chance once Ciri had gotten involved. He sits and sharpens his swords, waiting anxiously for the other mans return. Ciri does not seem to see his unease, thankfully, distracted by the half-formed flower crown lying in her lap. He smiles at the concentration on her face, the way her tongue pokes out of her mouth as she carefully weaves in another daisy and he feels the strange mixture of pride and regret and longing wash over him. He has asked himself many times over the last few months, what would have happen if he had claimed her sooner? If he had not tried to fight destiny for so long? He wonders how she would be different, if she would talk differently, have fewer nightmares, if the spark that is reminiscent of her grandmother would be missing. No, that fire is an integral part of Ciri and he doubts that anything would have stopped it from lighting.

The sound of familiar footsteps snaps him out of his thoughts. It isn’t long before Jaskier’s figure becomes visible through the trees and he is wandering back into camp, bag slung over his shoulder. Geralt had warned him to only pick up the necessities, he hopes the other man hasn’t wasted their coin on some frivolous thing but knowing Jaskier, there is no doubt that he has come back with something he shouldn’t.

Ciri jumps up as soon as she hears him and barrels towards him, asking questions. Jaskier is nodding before coming to sit beside Geralt on the log.

“Run into any trouble?” he asks.

“Not a bit,” Jaskier answers “Except for the one man I saw wearing a doublet that even Valdo Marx wouldn’t be seen dead in.”

The comment makes Ciri giggle and then the poet is off on a ridiculous tirade. Geralt breathes a sigh of relief, he had heard that Nilfgaard were close and it is a comfort to know that they have not yet reached them. As Jaskier talks, Geralt takes a closer look at him as he feels there is something off about him. There is something in his eyes, their usual glint is missing. His medallion has been silent, so he dismisses it. Most likely, the other man is just sad about that being his last visit into civilisation. He had felt bad, insisting on making Jaskier journey to Kaer Morhen with them but it was safer, he wasn’t going to leave him for Nilfgaard to find. He had been asking for Geralt to bring him to the keep for years, so he would get over it, Geralt was sure of it.

He goes back to cleaning his swords, when suddenly Jaskier moves next to him as if he’s reaching for something and then he sees a flash of silver –

“Jaskier, what—” but before he can finish his question there is a knife heading straight for his chest. His hand shoots out and grabs the hand holding the knife – _Jaskier’s_ hand, but Geraalt doesn’t have time to think about that now – before it can plunge into his chest. He twists his hand and pushes Jaskier off of the log but the bard is still clutching the knife, still trying to drive it in. Normally, Jaskier’a arm would be shaking with exertion but now it is still, his grip has not faltered, poised and ready to strike.

He stares into the blue eyes he knows so well, but finds them lacking in anything. They are dark and focused, and his gaze fills Geralt with cold dread. This is not Jaskier. This cannot be Jaskier.

The bards moves quickly, switching the knife to his other hand and Geralt berates himself for getting so distracted. The knife heads for him again, he manages to twist in time, the blade just catching his arm. A viscous smile appears on Jaskier’s face, revelling in his triumph and Geralt is about to use this hesitiation, gets ready to pounce when -

Something swinging in the air towards the back of Jaskiers head, there is a clang and then Jaskier’s eyes are rolling back in his head and he is slumping down to the floor.

Ciri stands over him, breathing heavily, a pan clutched in a white-knuckled grip. She looks up at Geralt with wide eyes, full of fear.

“It was – he was – I can’t – not like Mousesack, not again!” she stutters, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Geralt pushes himself up and pulls her into his arms. He rubs her back as she trembles. She had told him everything that had happened since she fled Cintra, including the fate of his old friend – no doubt reliving it now. Seeing a familiar face suddenly filled with pure anger and only wanting to inflict pain. He hushes her as her tears fall, keeping one eye on the prone figure on the ground. If this is a doppler, then his heart at the thought of what has happened to the real Jaskier and where he has gone. But his medallion had not hummed, so it can’t be a doppler can it?

The alternative is that this _is_ Jaskier, that he must have been enchanted whilst in town. Because it had to be an enchantment. It had to be. But his medallion. It would have reacted to the magic, wouldn’t it? No, it had to be magic. Because the bard had been behaving normally earlier, hadn’t he? Geralt racks his brain for any sign that anything was wrong, anything he should have spotted. He was fine before he left to go to town, and then he came back and tried to kill Geralt. He tried to stab Geralt with a knife. Where the hell had he gotten the knife? Had he been carrying it around for days, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike? How long had he been trapped under the enchantment?

 _What if,_ a quiet voice in the back of Geralt’s mind whispers, _there isn’t any magic at all._

He knows Jaskier was hurt by the mountain, but he thought they had moved past it. What if he had just been carrying his pain around, faking smiles and laughs, quietly preparing his revenge. But he wouldn’t do this, no matter how much he was hurting. That isn’t the Jaskier that Geralt knows. But then how well did Geralt ever truly know him? Was he just another one fooled a wink and a smile? Another victim to the pretty words of the Master Bard, making him think he was special?

No, this is not Jaskier. Something has happened to him, and they will fix it.

But the voice continues to whisper _– what if?_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about another cliffhanger! life got in the way a bit so its not as long as i would have liked but i will finish this off one day!


End file.
